


No Two Alike

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Two Alike

**Author's Note:**

> for miniera, who requested Giles/Ethan
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on December 22, 2003.

The sight of falling snow always reminded Giles of Ethan, of dancing naked in the back garden, their laughter-filled spirals lit by the moon reflected in millions of particles of ice.

Years had passed, and their lives had parted and changed beyond imagining, but the memory of their time together would never leave his heart.

A dusting of snow covered his outstretched palm. He watched it glitter, perfect, before it blurred and melted away.

Giles would always think of Ethan when he saw snowflakes; there were billions of people in the world, but there could never be another like him.


End file.
